Caught
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [Sakura x Sai, SPOILERS!] He watches her everyday as being her new teammate, evading to be seen at every chance, but today, he is caught. Possible Oneshot depending on reviews.


Caught

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : SPOILERS FOR ANIME WATCHERS! Rated T first. OOC Sai, the new teammate of Sakura and Naruto. Along with the scary eye sensei Yamato. Oh we can never forget his eyes.

Pairing : Sakura and Sai.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : He watches her everyday as being her new teammate, evading to be seen at every chance, but today, he is caught. Sakura x Sai. Possible One-shot depending on reviews.

Settings : The hotsprings place where they decided they wanted to be at.

A/N : A fanfic to show that I'm not yet dead from updating and my take on what really goes on at night that isn't shown in the manga. I'm just stuck somewhere but I've been invaded by this idea to start this fic. So maybe if I start this, I'll probably clear my mind from it to update 'Love Life Much Wanted.' I'm also making another fic which I hope you will be interested in. For me to know, for you to find out! Except hints is that the pairing will be Neji and Sakura too!

Read & Review please!

Caught :

"_Really? I can't say the same for you... With a face as ugly as that."_

"_WHAT!"_

His eyes glinted at the thought when they first met. Truth be told, she wasn't really ugly. She had a unique kind of beauty with having pink hair and green eyes. He let his mouth settle to a frown from the thought of his new teammate and tired from smiling too much. He stared hard at the ceiling of their rented room for the night. He had to share a room with his new sensei and his other teammate who he considered a dobe. If Itachi hadn't killed the whole of the Uchiha clan leaving the traitor Sasuke and him, he would probably be a regular ninja.

He reminded himself mentally to thank his 'ANBU Root' sensei when he meets him and Itachi if they ever crossed paths. He rolled his eyes when his pink-haired teammate appeared once again in his mind.

He had many admirers just like that traitor, Sasuke. He now had to wonder why his pink-haired teammate hadn't yet notice him in such a way like the way she thought about Sasuke. He felt a little annoyed that she gave almost all her attention on other things along with _Sasuke_ and gave none of her attention to him. She did packed a punch on his cheek a little too hard however.

After hearing that 'Yamato' – his sensei, telling him that what Naruto did was foolish and the same like that of Sandaime. Yamato told that the Sandaime had ended up with his body hurt very severely. So with _her_ as the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, also courtesy of having a fist in his face, that punch was probably nothing compared to what she could do. He felt himself flinching at the thought but let his outer self be composed and still stare at the ceiling.

He turned his head to see the sleeping bodies of his new sensei, who decided to occupy the bed, knowing it'll have an outbreak if he were the one to occupy it and that dobe would start a fight on who gets the bed. He had occupied one of the couches while Naruto got the other. The girl in his thoughts however, had her own room, which was fine with him.

He stood up and stealthily went outside of their room. He wasn't used to sleeping with other people in the room. He stared at the room across the hallway, maybe just one peek, like he usually does in daylight by staring. It somehow calmed him just to stare at her. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Unknown to him, his roommates he left behind, one was as sharp as ever. Obviously, due to being in ANBU. As the other was well, sleeping and dreaming of ramen.

The wheels of fate turn to decide of the outcome.

Thus, tonight shall be the night he is caught staring.

–

Sakura felt her neck hair standing up to show that there was an intruder. She let a hand crawl under her pillow where there was a kunai but let herself remained to look as if she was hugging her pillow closer to her. Immediately, as her intruder got closer to her, she lifted her kunai up, pointing it at him or her.

"Sai? What the heck are you doing in here? In my room no less!" She hissed at her teammate.

"I couldn't sleep, so I might as well did some patrolling. You didn't lock the door, by the way." He easily replied with the quick lie he made. Sakura shrugged, which told him she bought it.

She frowned and said, "I've been meaning to ask you... What's with the stares you keep giving me?"

His eyebrows raised high into his headband, in wonder that she was intelligent and sharp to notice, but not why. Not to mention he was straightforward too.

"Ah well, you caught me. I can't answer that though." He answered, feeling a smirk tugging at his mouth. She gave him a questioning look.

"It's a secret. I better be going then." And he left with Sakura staring at his back in confusion. She let herself fall back to sleep whilst making up her mind to think about what happened tonight later in the morning with something akin to guilt poking at her heart making her want to be softer at talking to Sai instead of talking as if he was the enemy.

–

( Here onwards is from the Manga, but shows the thoughts of last night and such. )

"Uwahhh! That was a good sleep!" She happily muttered to herself and looked outside where her window was located beside her. 'Sai?' Her thoughts immediately reverted back to what happened yesterday. Sakura blinked to get some sleepiness out of her eyes and headed to the hot springs for a quick bath.

After that quick bath and packing her items into her bag, she headed out to where Sai was sitting since the time she woke up.

She got closer to him and said, "Ohhhh, you're drawing."

He looked a little surprised when he saw her, but asked, "What do you want?"

Sakura peered over his shoulder looking at what he was drawing and thoughtfully replied, "I'd never guess that someone as foul – mouthed as you would do something so refined."

He let his smile he had been practicing come on his face as he answered, "Another fake smile. Didn't you punch me enough already yesterday?"

She smirked. "Not quite."

"Not! I'm just messing with you. I really just wanted to see what you're drawing."

"I see..."

"I figured that a place like this would have you drawing a landscape... but this is an abstract. What's the title?" She asked, still peering over his shoulder.

"Who knows?" He replied, directing the question to neither him or her.

"You haven't thought of one yet?" She asked, this time, her face softening as though she was comfortable talking with him.

"It doesn't have one. I have drawn hundreds or maybe thousands of pictures, but I never named them." Sai murmered thinking of the pictures he had drawn.

"Hmph. Paintings are supposed to have names. Portraits are being named after the person being painted, other paintings are named after a place, or a circumstance, or even an artist's feelings." Sakura easily said.

He turned back to his drawing to add on something and replied, "Even if I did that, it wouldn't have a title."

She looked at him questioningly, much like yesterday when he had been caught.

"I don't have any thoughts, or feelings."

Her eyes widened slightly and was about to say something when someone interrupted.

"I knew you would say something retarded like that!"

But before Naruto had interrupted, she felt the slightest of guilt for punching someone like Sai, who doesn't seem to have anyone caring for him. The guilt felt like what she felt yesterday before she identified it.

Once Naruto had stopped shouting at him and her helping Sai pack his things up, they left to meet their sensei.

–

I left somethings out from the manga. But as I've said, this is my take on what happened that isn't being drawn in the manga. I did this because Sakura suddenly became comfortable talking to him. I thought it would be awkward once he was given a punch from her, but this is how I think it happened to make her comfortable in talking with him.

One shot or not? You tell me through your reviews!

Read and review please!


End file.
